El mejor regalo que pueda tener
by kia-kuchiki
Summary: Despues de la guerra de los mil años, nuestros amigos tienen un tiempo para descansar y recuperarse de la gran perdida, pero el cumpleaños de Ichigo se aproximaba y una pelinegra estaba decidida a que el supiese lo que sentia por él. Celos. amor y un sin fin de sentimientos. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo! atrasado xD
1. Parte 1

**El mejor regalo que pueda tener**

 **oOo**

 **Hola gente yo aquí de nuevo, después de quinimil quinicientos de años que no subo nada x3 Bueno, no, desde Navidad no escribo nada XD pero me llego la inspiración para celebrar el Cumpleaños de Ichigo (aunque un poco atrasado debo decir xD Pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad? xD) Y escribí algo que vendría siendo después de la guerra de mil años y se centra como es costumbre en Ichigo y Rukia, sus sentimientos y los sentimiento de Inoue y Renji hacia nuestros protas.**

 **Por otro lado, sé que tengo dos adaptaciones pendientes sin terminar, pero les juro que no me siento con ánimos de seguirlas porque como que se me esfumo las ganas de adaptar, así que las voy a borrar de mi cuenta. En cuanto "Una luz en la oscuridad" aún no sé qué voy hacer con esa historia xDD Ya veré si mi inspiración regresa y pueda editarla.**

 **En fin, les dejo y que disfruten de la lectura.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Tite Kubo y su loca mente maestra (**?. **Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **oOo**

Después de la guerra sangrienta y de muchas pérdidas por parte de ambos bandos, solo había quedado desolación y tristeza por las vidas perdidas y por ende el trabajo duro por restaurar la Sociedad de Almas. Lo cual llevo meses de arduas reparaciones por aquí y por allá. Y así como la recuperación de los heridos y de las bajas en los escuadrones, lo cual costó mucho trabajo ya que habían quedado muchas vacantes para sustituir a los tenientes y capitanes muertos en aquella terrible guerra.

Ichigo había tomado la decisión de quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas para no alterar el equilibrio en el mundo de los vivos y como tal, fue asignado al treceavo escuadrón y al tener muchos méritos y por su gran ayuda fue nombrado capitán del mismo, siendo su teniente como es debido y ya sabido a Kuchiki Rukia.

Pero después de meses de preparación, restauración y volver a sus actividades normales en el Gotei 13, se había dado la orden por los superiores tener unas semanas de vacaciones y así aprovechar para recuperar fuerzas y la vida normal en aquel lugar. Tanto así que a Ichigo se le dio un permiso especial para que pudiera regresar al mundo de los humanos, lo cual se le pido a Urahara que creara un artefacto para que su cuerpo pudiera adaptarse a su poder y no pudiera alterar aquel lugar. Y como se acercaba su cumpleaños él quería pasarlo al lado de su familia y amigos en Karakura, lo cual nos lleva al día de hoy:

 **oOo**

Era las cinco de la mañana de un viernes de julio, todos descansaban plácidamente mientras se abría paso un nuevo día. En la habitación de Ichigo todo era penumbras y el descansaba como un bebe, si darse cuenta que pasaba a su alrededor y lo mismo pasaba con el resto de la casa, excepto dos personas que estaban muy afanadas en la cocina, preparando el desayuno y alguna que otra cosa para la salida que habría más tarde, así como un delicioso pastel de chocolate con fresas que era uno de los preferidos del peli naranja.

—¿Crees que así está bien?—pregunto una pelinegra viendo como había quedado aquel pastel.

—Si, a oni-chan le va a encantar —Sonrió una peli castaña, feliz por la sorpresa para su hermano, lo cual cabe destacar que ya tenía algunos meses sin verlo.

Y es que después de la gran batalla, le había explicado a Yuzu del porque su hermano estaba días ausente o porque no regresaba a casa, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa y no entendía muy bien a que se referían a los shinigamis o quincys. A sí que sin creérselo aun y después de algunas demostraciones de parte de su mismo hermano, de Karin, inclusive la vieja cabra ayudo a que su pequeña hija entendieran lo que en realidad eran.

—No lo sé Yuzu —dijo Rukia con duda. —Siento que no es demasiado para él y cuando sepa que yo ayude, lo va a despreciar y no querrá comérselo.

Desde que aquella batalla había terminado la peli negra se había dado cuenta, sino es que antes de sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo. Pero no todo era color de rosas:

 **oOo**

 **Flashback:**

La batalla contra Ywach había acabado dando como triunfo a Ichigo una vez más, estaba descansando no muy lejos de los demás, cuando recordó que su preciosa nakama había salido mal herida. Se puso de pie para encaminarse hacia ella, pero fue detenido por la voz de Inoue.

—¡Kurosaki-kun! —Inoue se acercaba a Ichigo con paso tímido pero con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos.

—¿Inoue?.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos Kurosaki-kun? — temía lo que iba a decirle, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo, ella sabía de los sentimientos del peli naranja los cuales no eran dirigido a ella, pero aun así había tomado valor para decirle lo que sentía, aun sino era correspondida.

—Inoue yo…

—Solo serán unos minutos te lo prometo. —ante la mirada suplicante de la chica, Ichigo no tuvo otra opción, así que dejo escapar un suspiro y acepto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Está bien. — le hizo un ademan para que empezara hablar y así poder ir con la pelinegra. Las heridas de Ichigo ya habían sido atendidas por miembros del cuarto escuadrón, mientras Inoue atendía a Rukia la cual estaba peor que él. Miro en dirección a la pelinegra la cual lo veía con una mirada interrogante, así que el solo asintió y le sonrió diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaba bien.

—Bueno, yo… Kurosaki-kun… — Inoue comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente, no sabía cómo empezar aquella conversación.

—¿Qué pasa Inoue? —la miro detenidamente dándole ánimos para que hablara. —¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Pues veras… — Inoue lo vio a los ojos, luego bajo la cabeza y cerro los suyos, aquellos a Ichigo lo desespero, estaba perdiendo tiempo muy valioso, pero fue paciente con ella porque al parecer estaba muy nerviosa y era algo muy importante lo que ella quería decirle. Inoue suspiro y luego los volvió abrir centrándose en Ichigo y comenzó a hablar.

—Sabes… —empezó a decir — Desde que te conocí, sentía que eras una persona bastante fuerte, que sin importar que, protegerías a tus seres queridos…

—Inoue, habla sin rodeos por favor. — Aquello ya lo estaba desesperando. —Ve al grano.

—Yo… —bajo de nuevo la cabeza para que el no pudiera notar sus nerviosismo. —Yo… yo… — suspiro de nuevo y dijo a todo pulmón. — ¡KUROSAKI-KUN TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO!

Ichigo se quedó de piedra y con los ojos como platos ante tal confesión, no se esperaba que Inoue sintiera aquello por él, pero claro no es como que a él le diera mucha importancia lo que ella hacía.

—Kurosaki-kun… — estaba roja como un tomate, pero aun así prosiguió. — Desde que te conocí, empecé a tener sentimientos por ti, pero tú me asustabas mucho con tu comportamiento, pero yo quería solo estar a tu lado y seguirte a donde fueras todo este tiempo y… — bajo la cabeza— ella llego y no hizo más que hacerme sentir insegura.

—¿Ella? —pregunto Ichigo confundido.

—Kuchiki-san. —Dijo viéndolo a los ojos los cuales no salían de su asombro— Sentí celos de ella, porque siempre estaba a tu lado, te animaba y te protegía y yo nunca pude hacer lo mismo. Pero… —respiro profundo y prosiguió. —En esta batalla, tú y yo hemos estado juntos más tiempo y sentí que nuestro lazo se afianzo. —Ichigo la vio sin entender ¿De qué lazo estaba hablando? —Pero aun así, me di cuenta que no es como el lazo que tienes con Kuchiki-san y tuve la oportunidad para pelear junto a ti, pero no lo logre. Te lastimaron y lastimaron a Kuchiki-san por mi culpa. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. —Y a pesar de todo, tuve la dicha de estar a tu lado y ahora puede decirte lo que he guardado por mucho tiempo.

—Inoue yo… —la vio con contemplación.

—No tienes nada que decir Kurosaki-kun —sonrió tristemente. —Por favor solo piénsalo.

Ichigo asintió, respiro profundo y cuando iba a darle la respuesta a Inoue, escucho el grito de Renji.

—¡Rukia!

Su cuerpo giro para ver como la pelinegra se levantaba dificultosamente y ya de pie se echaba a correr como pudo de ese lugar. Lo que Ichigo no se había percatado fue que todo el mundo escucho las palabras de Inoue en primera fila y que cada una de esas palabras se enterraban en lo más profundo del corazón de la pelinegra haciendo que esta sintiera una gran opresión en su pecho y saliera de ese lugar lo más rápido que podía, siendo seguida por el teniente de la sexta división.

 **Fin Flashback**

 **oOo**

Después de aquello, su relación o inexistente relación con el peli naranjo había sufrido muchos cambios como por ejemplo: Que ella no le mirara a la cara o que le huyera cuando él se le acercara. Y peor aún, unas semanas después de la declaración de Inoue, Ichigo se mostrara molesto con ella, gritándole por cualquier cosa, inclusive llegaron a tal que ahora no se dirigían la palabra.

Pero se preguntaran que hacia entonces la pelinegra en casa de los Kurosakis con Yuzu. Pues la respuesta en muy sencilla: Por muy molesta que ella se sentía con Ichigo o porque no se dirigieran la palabra, no quería decir que sus sentimientos por él habían desaparecido, aun si ella tenía que guardárselos muy en el fondo. Era su cumpleaños después de todo y además Isshin la había invitado, aun cuando su hijo no lo había hecho, ella no podía negarse al cabecilla de la familia Kurosaki.

Por otro lado Rukia tuvo que negarse a la invitación de quedarse en la casa a pasar las vacaciones así que estaba quedándose en la Tienda de Urahara donde era muy bien recibida por los que ahí habitaban y un día antes se había reunido con Yuzu para quedar de acuerdo para hacer el pastel.

Cuando vio que eran más de las siete de la mañana, ya que habían tardado más de dos horas en preparar todo para ese día, se quitó en mandil que se había puesto, lo dejo en la encimera y recogió sus cosas. No quería encontrarse con Ichigo y empezar alguna discusión y que este culpara a su hermana o recibir miradas de odio por parte del muchacho.

—Tengo que irme, Ichigo no tardara en levantarse. — _Y no quiero ver su mirada de desprecio,_ pensó tristemente, así que se despidió de Yuzu y se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

—¿Vendrás a la reunión Rukia-chan? —pregunto la peli castaña

—Ahí estaré. — le dijo sin más y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Yuzu suspiro negando con la cabeza, cuando se iba a dar cuenta su hermano que si no reaccionaba la iba a perder para siempre. Rukia no lo iba a esperar por una eternidad mientras él sentía odio y desprecio hacia la peli negra y lo que es peor, o era idiota o no se daba cuenta que la pelinegra no irradiaba la luz que siempre desprendía alrededor de los demás, es como si su luz se estuviera extinguiendo poco a poco.

 **oOo**

A eso de las ocho, Ichigo fue despertado abruptamente por los chirridos de su padre con una ¡FEIZ CUMPLAÑOS ICHIGO! de parte del viejo loco y dando como resultado que este terminara noqueado en el piso. Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros, aquella estúpida cabra no cambiaba, pero aun así amo ese momento porque estaba con su familia.

Las mellizas entraron a la habitación del chico dándoles sus felicitaciones. Yuzu se acercó a su hermano con una bandeja llena de un delicioso desayuno, así como su regalo para él. Karin por otro lado solo le dijo a secas "Feliz Cumpleaños" y un pequeño presente.

—Gracias. — dijo Ichigo y salió con sus hermanas de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor para disfrutar de su desayudo en paz y con sus hermanas, olvidándose así de la vieja cabra. _Solo hacía falta algo en aquel cuadro_ se dijo así mismo y sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la chica que había aprendido a apreciar desde hace mucho tiempo y que ahora amaba con todo el corazón, pero por aras del destino no estaba ahora ahí con él, por más que él lo quisiese, seguro que ella lo odia, NO. El, la había alejado de su vida con sus insultos y sus celos, la había lastimado y ahora no estaba con él disfrutando de aquel día tan importante.

 **oOo**

 **Flashback**

Después de la declaración de Inoue y ver como Rukia salía huyendo de aquel lugar, no lo pensó dos veces y ya tenía su respuesta para Inoue, así que se giro hacia ella y le sonrió amablemente.

—Inoue, agradezco tus sentimientos hacia mí, pero…

—No sientes lo mismo por mí, lo sé. —sonrió amargamente.

—Inoue tu…

—Ve por ella Kurosaki-kun. Kuchiki-san te necesita más que nadie. —Inoue se dio la vuelta para que el no viera como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se alejó de él.

—Gracias. —fue lo único que susurro, se giró y fue tras Rukia, pero no pudo encontrarla.

 **oOo**

Pasaron los días y ella le rehuía o se escondía, es como si le temiere o no quería verlo a la cara. Pero un día vio como Renji se dirigía a la mansión Kuchiki con algo en las manos y lo siguió, seguro que el pelirrojo sabría donde se escondía la enana.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la mansión y sin que nadie lo notara entro en aquel majestuoso lugar, fue cuando se dio cuenta que Renji se dirigía a la habitación de la pelinegra. ¿Sera que sus heridas no se han sanado? No, no lo creía, sabía que por los informes y las pocas veces que la vio en el escuadrón, sus heridas ya habían sanado completamente, además ya habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas. Aquello no tenía sentido y entonces los escucho hablar:

—¿Renji, que haces aquí? —pregunto Rukia sorprendía.

—Hola a ti también, Rukia. —se burló el peli rojo. Rukia solo frunció el ceño, su amigo no se presentaba en la mansión así como así, al menos que fuera algo importante.

—Renji, déjate de juego…

—Está bien, está bien. —Dijo levantando la mano que tenía desocupada en forma de disculpa —Solo quería verte y saber cómo sigues. —respondió preocupado.

—Estoy bien, no es nada importante. — dijo en un susurro. ¿Entonces si estaba enferma?.

—Rukia yo… — ahora aquel idiota se estaba rascando la cabeza, Ichigo sabía que era un claro indicio de nerviosismo, así que frunció el ceño. — Quería decirte algo… — un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Renji.

—¿Es importante? —le pregunto con desgano.

—Muy importante. —sonrió Renji y dejo lo que llevaba a un lado de donde Rukia estaba sentada.

—Entonces empieza, quiero descansar. —le dijo seria.

—Prometo no robarte mucho tiempo. —que era aquello que el de pelos de piña quería decirle a su enana. _¿Su enana?_ Pensó. _¡Mi enana!_ dijo para si con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Pues veras… —dijo Renji nervioso y sonrojado. ¡Oh no! Aquello le recordaba al comportamiento de Inoue antes de declarársele. Su ceño se profundizo. Que no se le ocurra a ese estúpido decirle…

—¡Rukia tú me gustas mucho!... —le dijo. Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e Ichigo sentía los celos fluir a la superficie. —…desde que éramos muy pequeños he sentido cosas por ti, pero sabía que me veías como un amigo…

—Renji yo…

—Déjame terminar. —le dijo, Rukia solo asintió. — Pero sabía que estaba por debajo de ti, me sentía un ser inferior y es por eso que entrene hasta el cansancio para estar tu nivel. —le sonrió tristemente, pues sabía muy en el fondo de que su pequeña amiga estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero aun así prosiguió. — Cuando fuiste aceptada en el clan Kuchiki me prometí que me haría más fuerte para poder estar a tu lado y protegerte, aunque se bien que no he hecho un buen trabajo. —se rasco la cabeza. —Y luego conociste a Ichigo… — el aludido presto más atención. — Y sentía como él te alejaba de mí…

—Renji, no…

—Lo sé, lo sé. — sonrió recordando y prosiguió. — Por favor Rukia, solo piénsalo, sé que yo podría hacerte feliz, sé que podríamos formar una familia. Solo y cuando taicho no me mate. —dijo en broma.

Pero Rukia no podía articular ninguna palabra, estaba muda. No sabía que contestarle pues no quería perder a su mejor amigo. Pues eso era lo que él era, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Nunca jamás lo vio de otra forma que no fuera aquella. Pero ahora todo había cambiado, como decirle que estaba enamorada de un idiota peli naranja.

—Renji yo…

Ichigo no quiso escuchar su respuesta, con shumpo se fue de aquel lugar hecho una furia, con los celos quemándole las entrañas. Se sentía traicionado, defraudado por quien consideraba su amigo. Y ella… sintiendo en ese momento desprecio hacia ella y odio pues pensaba que Rukia también lo había traicionado. Seguro que ahora se estaban besando y diciéndose lo mucho que se aman. _Iluso_ pensó, como iba a pensar que la pelinegra sentiría lo mismo por él. Que idiota había sido.

Y así, se dirigió a uno de los bares que había en aquel lugar a ahogar sus penas en el alcohol y pensó que aquella sería la última vez que se burlaran de él.

 **Fin Flashback**

 **oOo**

Después de aquello, trato a la pelinegra de la peor forma, la trataba con desdén y la última vez que supo de ella la había insultado hasta el punto en que ella no aguanto mas y lo abofeteo, yéndose del escuadrón a quien sabe dónde, lo más seguro a los brazos de ese traidor de Renji. Después de eso, anunciaron las muy merecidas vacaciones. Y ahí estaba… en el comedor de su casa lamentándose por la ausencia de la luz de sus ojos.

 **¡FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mentiras xD ¡Ah! Pero se preguntaran, que el título de la historia no tiene nada que ver con el contenido, es por eso que hay un:**

 **Continuara…**

 **oOo**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? :D Espero que sí :3 Lo iba dejar en one-shot pero creo que me iba a salir re largo, así que tendrán que ser como 2 capítulos ya que me siento inspirada y tengo mucho que contar de esta gran idea que se me presento para el cumple de la fresa atrasado xDD**

 **Talvez estoy dejando algunos cabos sueltos, no sé, pero si lo escribo todo, me va a salir muy largo y ya son más de la una aquí y me duele el hombro, las rodillas y la cabeza x3**

 **Solo espero les haya gustado y espero subir la siguiente parte mañana :) Gracias por pasarte por aquí y leer esta loca historia :) Nos leemos después. ¡Jane!**


	2. Parte 2

**El mejor regalo que pueda tener**

 **Parte 2**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos son creaciones de Tite Kubo y su loca mente maestra (**?. **Yo solo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Hola gente, yo aquí después de no sé cuantas semanas xD Sip, ya hasta perdí la cuenta xD Pero en mi defensa puedo decir que me sucedieron un par de cosas que ahora no vienen al caso, porque estoy segura que lo menos que quieren leer excusas patéticas de mi parte después de que les dije que actualizaría al día siguiente e.e**

 **Pero eso sí, se me complico un poco escribir algunas parte de este capítulo y luego se me vino encima los últimos capítulos de Bleach que para mí, la batalla final contra Ywach (o como se escriba) fue lo más patético y sin sentido que he leído e.e Y luego el capítulo de la semana pasada que me dejo con cara de WTF! Con:**

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER: Un Ichigo desaparecido y las palabras de Renji hacia Rukia, me tuvieron y tienen en ascuas x3**

 **Después de eso el fin de se me vino un evento encima y tenía que terminar mi cosplay x3 Pero eso no es importante y ya me estoy llenando de excusas las cuales dije que no eran importantes e.e**

 **En fin, solo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y disculpen mis "declaraciones de amor" de Renji y Orihime, pero no sirvo para describir sentimientos xDD**

 **Solo espero que con este capítulo se les aclaren las dudas que tuvieron del capítulo anterior y agradezco mucho a las personas que leyeron y dejaron su comentario x3**

 **Ahora sí, ya me dejo de tanta palabrería y los dejo leer x3**

 **Que tengan una feliz lectura y nos leemos abajo ^^**

 **oOo**

Eran alrededor de las diez y medio de la mañana cuando iban de camino al nuevo parque que se había construido en la ciudad. Era un parque muy grande y hermoso, con una vegetación por donde miraras y en el centro de este un hermoso lago con cisnes por doquier. Era perfecto para un picnic y para celebrar el cumpleaños del peli naranja junto a su familia y amigos.

Cuando llegaron a aquel hermoso lugar, ahí ya estaban: Keigo, Mizuiru, Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi y los niños: Ururu y Jinta, así como Tensai. Ichigo pasó la vista por todos los presentes, sorprendido y agradecido al mismo tiempo, estaban ahí aparte de su familia, todos sus amigos y compañeros que han estado con él en el transcurso de su vida, pero, la persona más importante personita que espera ver no estaba ahí.

Suspiro decepcionado pues la pequeña shinigami no había ido a su cumpleaños, seguro lo había olvidado. No, era imposible, Rukia jamás olvidaba su cumpleaños. Talvez no había ido porque lo odiaba, o no quería verle la cara. Y es que tenía toda la razón al no ir, él la había tratado horriblemente.

Sonrió al acercarse a sus amigos y un fuerte ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Se escuchó por parte de los ahí presente. Todos se acercaron a él con regalos en las manos. Cada uno le fue tendiendo sus presentes a Ichigo de todos los tamaños y formas el cual iba agradeciendo. Por último en ese momento fue Orihime quien le dio un pequeño presente envuelto en un papel naranja con puntos blancos.

—Kurosaki-kun. —dijo Orihime nerviosa. —Ten y Feliz Cumpleaños. —Sonrío — Pensé en hacerte alguna de mis recetas, pero no me dio tiempo.

 _Gracias a Dios_ pensaron todos al unísono y es que comer algo hecho por Orihime Inoue era la muerte segura o por lo menos un viaje muy largo al baño.

—Muchas gracias Inoue. — sonrió Ichigo apenado.

Lo que Ichigo y los demás no se percataron es que a unos cuantos metros una pequeña pelinegra estaba viendo todo el intercambio de aquellos dos. Rukia bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiro. Estaba ahí porque Isshin y Yuzu se lo pidieron, no porque Ichigo la quería ahí.

Abrió lo ojos y sacando el temple Kuchiki se acercó al grupo que empezaban a disfrutar del ambiente entre platicas, risas y una que otra anécdota. Yuzu empezó a repartir algunas bebidas y bocadillos mientras el ambiente se animaba. Y al llegar junto al grupo hablo:

—Buenos días a todos. —sonrío falsamente, lo cual muy pocas personas se dieron cuenta. —Me disculpo la demora. —dijo y se giró a Ichigo extendiendo una bolsa con adornos masculinos. — Feliz Cumpleaños Kurosaki-kun. — saco aquella vocecita falsa que odiaba Ichigo, pero sabía que no lo hacía para molestarlo, era más porque le dolía pronunciar su nombre de pila. — Espero te guste. —sonrío de nuevo sin darse cuenta que esta vez era una sonrisa genuina que pocas veces le regalaba solo a él. Y todo aquello siendo expectante los que ahí se encontraban que solo esperaban los movimientos del muchacho.

Aquello a Ichigo lo impresiono, lo tomo por sorpresa, eran pocas las veces que había visto a la shinigami sonreír de aquella forma y sabía muy en el fondo de su alma que aquella sonrisa era solo para él.

Rukia al ver que Ichigo no tomaba su regalo, ni que se movía un centímetro pensó que el muchacho no la quería ahí y que le molestaba su presencia, así que bajo de nuevo la cabeza y suspiro. Al subirla de nuevo dijo:

—Ya veo… —sonrío tristemente. Ichigo no sabía a qué se refería. —Sera mejor que me vaya... —dijo en un susurro. —Que pases un Feliz Cumpleaños y que seas muy feliz. —murmuro refiriéndose a Orihime y viéndola de reojo. Se giró para que Ichigo no viera las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus ojos y cuando iba a marcharse sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo.

—Rukia espera… —dijo Ichigo en tono suplicante. —Yo…

—Está bien. — trago para que su voz no se rompiera —No fue buena idea a ver venido.

 _No, si lo fue_ pensó Ichigo nervioso, la giro hacia él para que estuvieran frente a frente. Ya no aguantaba aquello, estar separados por semanas por los estúpidos celos, extrañar sus pláticas, sus peleas, lo había tenido noches sin dormir, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca y con un humor de los mil demonios, mientras que ella se le iba de las manos. Pero tenía que estar seguro de que ella no estaba con Renji para hacer lo que iba hacer en ese momento.

—Rukia yo… — estaba nervioso no sabía por dónde comenzar, sostenía a Rukia por los antebrazos porque sentía que si la soltaba ella se le escaparía.

 _Díselo Ichigo_ , dijeron casi todos mentalmente.

—Díselo Kurosaki. — susurro Ishida.

—Kurosaki-kun díselo. — pronuncio Inoue casi inaudiblemente. Que a pesar de que aún le dolía la negativa de Ichigo, ella aceptaba de quien él estaba enamorado y si Ichigo era feliz al lado de la pelinegra, ella también sería feliz por los dos.

—Rukia… yo…— balbuceo Ichigo, pero sonrío divertido si iba a decirle aquello, seria cuando ella lo viera a los ojos. Así que coloco dos dedos debajo de la barbilla de Rukia y le levanto el rostro. Rukia tenía pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, no quería saber lo que Ichigo le quería decir, pensaba que era algo sobre él y Orihime.

Cuan equivocada estaba.

Mientras que Ichigo al ver aquel semblante en su pequeña nakama se preocupó y se insultó mentalmente por hacerla pasar por aquella situación. _Pero ya no más_ se dijo, en aquel hermoso lugar y rodeado de sus allegados le diría lo que sentía sin importarle las burlas de su padre o de sus mentores, que lo más seguro lo agarraría de juguete después de su confesión.

— ¿Tu que, Ichigo? —susurro la pelinegra viéndolo los ojos.

—Yo… Rukia… yo… te… — balbuceo de nuevo. —Yo… yo… — ¿Por qué era tan complicado decírselo? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirle tres importantes palabras que cambiarían su relación? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? ¿No le bastaba con hacerla sufrir que ahora balbuceaba como un idiota?

Rukia suspiro desganada y quiso soltarse del agarre de Ichigo. — Esta bien Ichigo, no importa. — bajo de nuevo la cabeza. ¿Dónde había quedado el temple Kuchiki? Eso ya no importaba, tenía que irse de ese lugar, no aguantaba un momento más ahí.

— ¡NO! —grito Ichigo. — ¡CLARO QUE IMPORTA!... Para mi importa. —susurro lo último pero que la pelinegra había escuchado. —Tú me importas y daría lo que fuera para regresar el tiempo y no haberme comportado como un cobarde celoso e idiota que te lastimo. Daria lo que fuera… — dijo de nuevo en un susurro. — Para decirte lo que siento y lo hare ahora delante de nuestros amigos y no me importa sonar como un marica, porque tu Rukia Kuchiki… — tomo aire. — Me gustas mucho… — sonrío. Por fin lo había dicho. — Me gustas mucho desde el primer momento en que te colaste en mi habitación y no lo supe hasta que me había dado cuenta que no podía vivir si tú no estás en mi vida. Y Rukia…. —la vio directo a los ojos los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas. — Yo te….

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por el pitido del celular de Rukia que anunciaba la llegada de un hollow ahí mismo en el parque en el que se encontraban.

— ¡DEMONIOS! —Grito molesto. — ¿Quién se atreve a….

— ¿Un Hollow? — pregunto el Quincy interrumpiendo al peli naranjo que se acercó a ellos.

Rukia se deshizo del agarre de Ichigo y reviso su celular. —Déjame ver. — al revisar aquel aparato frunció el ceño, no solo era un hollow, sino una jauría de ellos, que están ahí mismo en el parque pero en otra zona del mismo. ¿Cómo era que no habían visto una garganta abrirse? ¿Cómo era que habían llegado ahí entonces? Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo que importaba en ese momento, proteger a quien sea que estuvieran siguiendo y deshacerse de ellos a como diera lugar, el problema es que eran demasiados.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto Ichigo al ver a Rukia muy seria.

—Es una jauría de hollow. — dijo sin verlo a la cara. —solo que es muy extraño en la forma en la que han aparecido.

— ¿A qué te refieres Rukia?

— ¿No lo notaste Kurosaki? — dijo el Quincy.

— ¿Notar el que? —pregunto confundido.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto Yuzu a nadie en particular asustada al ver a todos serios.

—A lo que Ishida-san y Kuchiki se refieren Ichigo… — empezó a explicar Yoruichi — es que esos hollows aparecieron sin abrir una garganta.

— ¿Así que lo notaste Yoruichi-san? — pregunto Rukia la cual recibió un asentimiento de parte de la nombrada.

—No sabría cómo explicar lo que está pasando, pero lo que si se es que si nos quedamos aquí platicando muchas personas pueden salir heridas y sea lo que sean lo que esos hollows estén siguiendo está en peligro, así que ¡MUEVANSE! —grito/ordeno esto último.

—Sera mejor ir en parejas. —fue Urahara quien dijo esto. — Así abarcaremos más terreno en el parque.

—Buena idea. — dijo Orihime y los demás asintieron.

—Bien, Inoue y yo iremos por allá. — dijo Ishida, ella asintió y se fueron a la dirección indicada

—Chad, ve con Tensai. — este solo asintió y se fueron por otra dirección. — Isshin tu quédate con tus hijas y los amigos de Ichigo.

—De acuerdo. — y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Kisuke y yo iremos por allá. —señalo una dirección lo cual Urahara estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Jinta y Ururu habían salido corriendo hacia otra dirección y solo quedaba Ichigo y Rukia los cuales se quedaron viendo a los ojos, sabían que en ese momento sus diferencias tenían que esperar y debían luchar de nuevo mano a mano. Así que solo asintieron y corrieron adentrándose en el bosque que había allí.

En el proceso Ichigo uso su pase de shinigami sustituto que aun utilizaba cuando estaba en el mundo humano y Rukia su Soul Candy. Cuando estuvieron en su forma shinigami, Rukia le ordeno a Chappy que se alejara y mantuviera a los demás seguros, con un asentimiento esta llevo al cuerpo inerte de Ichigo consigo.

Las peleas de sus amigos se iban desarrollando poco a poco. Que a pesar de que no eran hollows muy fuertes, eran demasiado y les tomaría mucho tiempo. Ishida no tenía muchos problemas ya que Orihime lo protegería con su escudo y usando sus flechas de luz se le haría muy rápida la tarea y acabarían pronto y así sucedió, al igual que la batalla de los demás.

Por otro lado quienes estaban teniendo algunos problemas eran Ichigo y Rukia, ya que no se coordinaban bien, al parecer teniente y capitán habían perdido la capacidad para sincronizar sus ataques y les estaba tomando más tiempo del debido. Esos hollows no eran fuertes pero si demasiado, Ichigo no se había tomado la molestia de usar su bankai ¿Para qué? Eran hollows fáciles de aniquilar. ¿Entonces, porque les estaba tomando mucho tiempo? ¿Porque no podían acabar con ellos ya?

La respuesta era muy simple: Rukia no quería trabajar a su lado. Era eso o era que ya no sentía la suficiente confianza en él como para trabajar en equipo. Pero en esos momentos no importaba, eran los únicos que se estaban quedando rezagados y eso era verse como unos mediocres a la par de los demás así que dijo:

— ¿Qué pasa Rukia? Te estas volviendo lenta. —la pico.

— ¡Cállate! — fue lo único que grito. Así que para demostrar que no se había vuelto una tortuga activo el shikai de Sode no Shirayuki así podría utilizar uno de sus técnicas ya que al parecer los kidous que estaba utilizando en ese momento no estaban sirviendo de mucho.

Con un solo ataque había podido deshacerse de una enorme cantidad de hollows y tan distraído estaba en volver a activar una de sus técnicas que no se percató de que un ataque venia directamente hacia ella por la espalda hasta que escucho un grito de advertencia de parte de Ichigo:

—¡RUKIA CUIDADO!.

 **oOo**

Todo fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Solo vio una enorme luz que venía hacia ella, luego un cuerpo que conocía bien que se interpuso entre ella y el ataque que estaba segura o la mataría o la dejaría muy gravemente herida.

Ichigo recibió el ataque protegiendo a la pequeña shinigami, la cual lanzo un grito ya sea de sorpresa o de miedo al ver el cuerpo de Ichigo desplomarse sobre el suyo.

Tuvo que sostenerlo con todas sus fuerzas para no caer con él al piso. Cuando ya pudo bajarlo hasta su regazo Ichigo estaba casi inconsciente, el ataque no había sido fuete pero si lo había herido bastante, tenía una enorme quemadura en toda su espalda gracias a sus descuidos. Él la había protegido. ¿Pero porque?. Había salido herido por su culpa, nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Ichigo ¿Por qué me protegiste? — susurro preocupada por la condición del chico y pensando que él no podía oiría.

—Ya… te lo… dije… — susurro con dificultad. —me importas… mucho y…

—ssshhh no hables. — le dijo con ternura acariciando sus cabellos. — Orihime estará aquí en unos momentos, ella te ayudara. — dijo con amargura al ver como Ichigo caía inconsciente, sabía que ella podía curarlo, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Los poderes curativos de la peli naranja eran más efectivos que los suyos, lo cual la hizo sentir inútil en ese momento, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz:

— ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Kurosaki-kun! — Orihime e Ishida se acercaron a ellos y al ver a Ichigo mal herido Orihime activo de inmediato su Shun Shun Rikka mientras que Ishida se encargó de los hollows restantes acabando así con todos ellos.

El resto del grupo se reunió dónde estaban ellos y al ver a Ichigo en el regazo de la pelinegra mal herido se preocuparon.

— ¿Qué paso? — pregunto Chad.

—Estaba distraída y un hollow me ataco por la espalda… — empezó a explicar — Pero Ichigo me protegió con su cuerpo recibiendo el ataque en mi lugar. — dijo preocupada y bajo la cabeza a Ichigo quien estaba siendo curado por el Shun Shun Rikka de Orihime. — Esto es mi culpa, sino hubiese esta distraída, esto no hubiera pasado, Ichigo no estaría herido. — dijo con pesar.

—No fue tu culpa Kuchiki-san.

—Si lo fue. — Aseguro — Fue una torpeza de mi parte e Ichigo no debió interponerse, él…

—Él lo volvería hacer con mucho gusto Kuchiki-san — la interrumpió Orihime. — Eres importante para él. Deberías saberlo ya. —sonrío sin quitar su mirada de Ichigo. — Kurosaki-kun te eligió de alguna manera y esa es porque eres su luz, eres el centro de su universo, ya deberías saberlo. — se encogió de hombros. — Y estoy segura que te protegería mil veces antes de verte lastimada. — sonrío feliz de que Ichigo había encontrado esa persona especial en Rukia y que él sería feliz a su lado.

—Ichigo, el me…

—Así es. — La interrumpió Orihime. — Ahora depende de ti hacerlo feliz. —le dijo de modo de advertencia/broma. — Solo tú puedes hacerlo feliz Kuchiki-san y sé que lo lograras.

Los demás asintieron.

—Lo dejamos en tus manos. —le dijo Yoruichi.

—A pasado por un infierno desde que descubrió que está enamorado de ti, pero se sentía como un cobarde al no sentirse lo suficiente para ti. — dijo Urahara.

— ¿Suficiente para mí? — dijo perpleja. —Pero yo creí… —dijo viendo a Orihime

—No — le dijo Orihime negando con la cabeza. — Kurosaki-kun me rechazo, él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, pero se enteró que esa persona tenía un pretendiente y bueno… — dejo salir el aire divertida. — Pensó que tú y Abarai-kun estaban saliendo.

— ¿Renji y yo? — Rukia miro a todos con los ojos como platos y luego a Ichigo sorprendida. Ahora entendía el comportamiento de este y soltó una carcajada viendo a Ichigo divertida y negando con la cabeza. —Ahora entiendo todo.

Todos asintieron al unísono. Cuando Rukia aclaro a los demás todo lo sucedido con Renji se fueron retirando para informar al resto lo sucedido. Cuando Ichigo estuvo completamente sanado Orihime se retiró, no sin antes advirtiéndole a Rukia que no le hiciera daño a Ichigo sino nunca se lo perdonaría. La cual acepto encantada quedándose con él hasta que este despertara.

 **oOo**

Habían pasado alrededor de unos treinta minutos, cuando Rukia sintió moverse a Ichigo soltando un pequeño gruñido lo cual le divertido porque al parecer Ichigo se sentía muy cómodo en su regazo, pero al moverse el paño húmedo que le habían colocado en la frente para que se refrescara se le estaba resbalando. Rukia lo tomo antes de que callera al suelo y le susurro:

—No te muevas tanto, así no se te cae el paño de la frente. —le regaño a pesar de que según ella, Ichigo aún estaba dormido.

—Ya me siento mejor, gracias. — le dijo abriendo los ojos.

Rukia sonrío feliz, pues podía volver a ver aquellos ojos preciosos que tanto le gustaban de un color casi parecido a la miel.

—Me da mucho gusto que te sientas mejor. — le dijo pasándole la mano por los cabellos. Ichigo suspiro encantando. Le gusto la forma en como Rukia le acaricia el pelo. —Lamento lo que paso Ichigo, fui una descuidada, por mi cul….

Ichigo le coloco dos dedos en los labios callando lo que iba a decir.

—No fue tu culpa… —dijo algo molesto. — deberías saber que nunca dejaría que te lastimaran.

—Pero yo…

—Basta Rukia. —la interrumpió de nuevo levantándose de su regazo, dejando que el paño callera al suelo. Se giró hacia ella y dijo:

—No fue tu culpa, de acuerdo. — le dijo viéndola a los ojos. — Fue mía al no percatarme de que ese hollow te atacaría, es mi deber protegerte.

— ¿Protegerme? —Pregunto ella— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —repitió divertido. — ¿Por qué mas va ser tonta? Porque te amo. ¿No es suficiente eso?

— ¿Tú me… — dijo sorprendida, pero a la vez aliviada de escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca del peli naranjo.

—Sí, te amo. — lo dijo viéndola a los ojos y como aquellos orbes violetas se llenaban de lágrimas. — Creo que te amado desde siempre, pero me tarde en darme cuenta, lo siento por eso. — dijo acercándose a su rostro y rascándose la nuca con una mano, mientras que con la otra secaba las lágrimas que habían bajado por el rostro de la pelinegra.

—Yo también te amo Ichigo. —dijo Rukia viéndolo a los ojos y luego bajo la mirada. — pero creí que tú y Orihime eran…

—Pues creíste mal enana— la interrumpió molestándola — Nunca he sentido nada por ella, ni por nadie que no seas tú Rukia. ¿No lo ves? — le dijo levantándole la cabeza y colocando sus dos manos en las mejillas de la chica. — Eres mi luz Rukia, la única que puede detener mi lluvia interna. — le dijo viéndola a los ojos. — Eres la única persona que entiende lo que soy y el dolor que llevaba dentro. Eres todo para mi Rukia, eres el centro de mi universo y nunca podre agradecerte lo mucho que has hecho por mí. Me salvaste de mí mismo. — Ichigo bajo los ojos a los labios de la pelinegra. — Y ahora quiero besarte, pero no sé si eso está bien para ti. — le dijo viéndola de nuevo a los ojos. — ¿Está bien para ti? — Rukia no pudo más que asentir sin quitar la mirada también de los labios de Ichigo, el cual sonrío victorioso.

Se acercó despacio a los labios de Rukia sin quitar sus ojos de los de ella y cuando ella asintió, elimino la distancia que los separaba, sus labios se posaron en los de ella. Era su primer beso, para ambos y querían hacerlo bien, así que Ichigo empezó a mover sus labios sobre los de Rukia. Era un beso un poco torpe pero lleno de sentimientos y cuando se habían acostumbrado a ellos Ichigo lamio de forma deliberada el labio inferior de Rukia como pidiendo permiso para entrar a su boca, la pequeña shinigami soltó un gemido, así que Ichigo aprovecho para meter su lengua y juguetear con la de Rukia.

Aquel beso estaba lleno de amor y ternura, el cual había empezado siendo un beso inocente y que por alguna razón estaba empezando a tornarse un poco apasionado así que Ichigo bajo el ritmo de este. Por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse e Ichigo pego su frente a la de Rukia, abrió los ojos y espero que ella hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo le sonrío de forma cómplice, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y se sentían felices y dichosos de que el otro estuviera a su lado.

 **oOo**

Segundos después Ichigo se levantó y le tendió la mano a Rukia para que ella se levantara. Cuando lo hizo la acerco a su costando pasando un brazo por sus hombros, era tan pequeña que le causaba ternura y ahora ella era suya.

Rukia hizo lo mismo y pasó un brazo por la cintura de Ichigo y soltó un suspiro. Ichigo giro a verla quería saber que estaba pensando, así que iba a preguntárselo, pero ella se le adelanto.

—Lamento que tu cumpleaños se haya estropeado. — le dijo sin mirarlo. — Y lamento no haberte dado tu regalo. —susurro con tristeza.

—Eso no importa. — dijo viéndola sonriente.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto.

—Porque _**eres el mejor regalo que pueda tener.**_ —le dijo con ternura, acercándola más a él y depositando un beso en la cabeza de la shinigami. Rukia sonrío feliz y agradecida, no había pensado en eso. Así que acepto sus palabras y asintió feliz. —Te amo Rukia.

—Idiota. —sonrío divertida, la cual él correspondió sonriendo de igual forma.

Se quedaron parados uno a la par del otro viendo el hermoso atardecer que caía sobre ellos y sobre la ciudad de Karakura. Las cosas en un principio no habían salido como ellos querían, pero como dicen el refrán: "hablando se entiende la gente" y fue eso lo que le falto a ellos. Pero ahora ya no importaba. Ya sabían lo que sentían por el otro y que mejor que ser correspondidos. Pasaron muchas dificultades para llegar a este punto, pero ellos sabrán que serán felices por mucho tiempo.

 **¡FIN!**

 **oOo**

 **Por fin termine esta historia que me costó y tuve muchas dificultades como dije arriba pero creo que al final me salió Ooc xDD En fin, solo espero que les haya gustado y sino, pues ni modo xD También lamento y pido disculpas si me salte algunos errores ortográficos y gramaticales en este y el capítulo anterior si es así, háganmelo saber para así seguir mejorando en futuros proyectos x3**

 **No estoy muy segura la parte de la pelea con los hollows, no soy muy buena describiendo ese tipo de cosas y salió lo que salió, no me quería centrar mucho en eso, sino en Ichigo y Rukia como es debido xD**

 **Pero bueno, espero sus comentario y si quieren tomatazos x3 Pero no muy fuerte ¡eh! Nos leemos en otra oportunidad y que tengan un buena semana. ¡Jane!**


End file.
